


Braxton Hicks

by Koffee



Series: Consequences AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's experiencing some pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braxton Hicks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this AU.
> 
> I'm going to be writing this AU out of order. For those of you new to the AU, Jason is under a spell which turned him into a woman. Him and Dick had sex and now he's pregnant with twins. I still have not decided on the genders of the babies or names.
> 
> I'm going to use the male pronoun, because despite physically looking like a woman, Jason still sees himself as a male.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or prompts for this AU just leave them in comments.

Jason had been feeling strange pains ever since he woke up. The pains worried him, but he didn’t want to pay to much attention to it. He knew at twenty six weeks it was dangerous for the babies to be born. Yes, they could survive, but it’d be rough. Not to mention Dick was off on some mission. The thought of giving birth so soon and while Dick was gone was a little scary. As Jason put on one of Dick’s jacket he stroked his stomach and whispered, “Hey guys, I’m a little nervous about this whole thing,” he winced feeling a trickle of pain, “Please wait until your dad comes home.” he tried to zip up the jacket, but it wasn’t going to happen, “Really guys? This fit last week.”

Stepping out into the hall, Jason saw Cassandra and immediately she knew something was wrong, “Feeling okay?”

“Other than I can’t zip this jacket up anymore, yeah I’m fine.”

“Jason.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Throughout the day, Cassandra followed Jason around. Despite being pregnant, Jason still kept busy doing paperwork, cooking lunch, going grocery shopping with Alfred. He didn’t like being still for too long.

Everything was fine until evening, Cassandra and Jason watched as Damian ran around the yard playing with Tidus. A breeze blew through and out of nowhere Jason felt a pain rip through him, “Sh-shit.” he leaned forward, holding the side of his stomach with one hand and Cassandra quickly grabbed the other to help him balance.

“Damian, go get Bruce.” Cassandra ordered.

Pale faced, Damian nodded, “Okay.” and ran back into the Manor with Tidus quickly following after.

Cassandra then turned her attention to Jason, “Let’s find you a seat.” and slowly led him inside. She sat him down, and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay...breathe...stay calm.”

Jason nodded, taking in a deep breath as he felt the pain begin to subside, “This is bad, Cass.”

“It’s too soon.”

“Yeah,” Jason sighed, resting a hand on his stomach.

“Jason, do you like being pregnant?”

“I hate it.” Jason answered honestly, “My moods are all over the place, my balance is off, I’ve gained like a million pounds -- but I still want them to stay in a little longer, I swear Cass this is the weirdest thing.”

Cassandra smiled, and Bruce came running in, “Damian said you were in pain.”

“Yeah, but I think I’m okay now.” Jason dismissed, “Cass, can you help me up?”

Cassandra took Jason’s arms and pulled him up out of the chair, as Bruce urged, “We should still get you down to the cave and make sure everything is fine.”

“Lead the way.” Jason agreed, and the three of them headed down the hall.

Halfway to the cave Jason felt another ripple of pain, he reached out and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder trying to hold back a scream.

“You’re going to be fine,” Bruce scooped Jason up into his arms.

“A-ahh crap. This can’t be happening, no, Dick’s not even here.”  
“We’ll contact him as soon as we get down there,” Bruce looked toward Cassandra, “Do you think you can get down there and get a hold of Dick?”

“Of course.” and she dashed down the hall.

Once in the examining room Bruce set Jason down on the bed, where Alfred was waiting. After running some tests, Alfred came to the conclusion, “Good news, you’re not in labor.”

“Thank God.”

“...but what you are experiencing is Braxton Hicks contractions.”

Jason knew what that was and moaned, “That means bed rest doesn’t it?”

“Unless you want those contractions to become real, I would recommend it.”

“Fine.”

Cassandra peeked into the examining room, “Is he okay?”

“Yes.” Bruce answered, “He just can’t be on his feet for too long.”

“Did you contact Dick?” Jason quickly asked.

“Yes.” Cassandra confirmed, “I told him you were feeling pains, he said he will be here in two days.”  
  
“Good.”

-0-0-0-

It didn’t take Dick two days to come home, he arrived there that night and ran up to Jason’s room. He threw open the door and there was a panicked look on his face, “Jay, I’m so sorry I was gone for so long.”

“Nothing happened, other than I have to stay off my feet.” Jason said, “But come here, put your hand here.”

Dick obeyed, he sat on the bed and placed a hand on Jason’s belly, “They’re moving.”

“Whenever they hear your voice they start doing flips.”

Dick grinned, he peeled back Jason’s shirt and kissed the bare skin of his stomach, and whispered, “Dad’s here.”

 

 


End file.
